Still Loving You
by Chibi Youko Kai
Summary: Mark is 16, gay, a mutant, and in love with the straightest guy in school. When control over his powers start slipping away and his life begins spiralling downwards, can his friends at the Xavier institute really help him? Warning! contains yaoi , slash
1. First Day of School

Hey everyone! This is my first fic ever, so try and be gentle. I'd sure like to get reviews on this, heck, I'd even like to get flames . 

I'm warning you now, this fic contains shounen ai, lots of it, but nothing really graphic. The PG13 rating is only because of the shounen ai, cauz some people may not be comfortable with it. The story is centered around my original characters, Mark, Tyler and Alita, dealing with there powers, the world, like every other teenager I guess.  But for you action junkies, don't worry, it won't be all sap, I promise there'll be lotsa action! And don't worry, you'll see all your favourite x-men too (if I forget any, just tell me, all put them in). It's kinda of a blend of the old x-men, x-men evo, and the comics, cauz I'm a fan of all 3!

Disclaimer: I own X-men and all the rights attached to it, cauz I killed marvel and the warner brothers and everyone stomps on all of them HAHA! I'm king of the WORLD!!! No seriously, I don't have any rights to anything 'bout x-men, I'm just a crazy fan writing for fun, sue me!

I dedicate this fic to my two best friends in the whole world, Ali and Zhord

(this is to prove I'm not a homophobe guys, you better appreciate it!)

clears throat so here we go!

**Chapter 1**

**First Day of School**

 -Christ! does everybody know that guy? said Tyler pointing to a guy who was talking with bunch of his friends.

-Who? You mean Mark, laughed Justin. Don't tell me you've never talked to him, he's a real nice guy.

-Everybody seems to think so, never even talked to him.

-Really, that's strange. Wanna meet him?

-Nah, he replied as the bell rang, going off to his next course.

            It was the first day back at school and Tyler was glad to be back. He didn't particularly like school, but figured it was better than doing nothing at all. He hadn't seen some of his friends all summer and it was nice to see them again. He was more popular than most, and girls were always all over him, it was annoying at times, but he had to admit it also had its fare share of advantages.

            His next class was advanced body conditioning. This was the class he'd been looking forward to the most all day. All of his other classes were so boring. Really! who needed Chemistry 101 anyways? Now PE and his next class, those were interesting. They'd introduced a new program a couple of years back, Advanced Body Conditioning they had called it. It was a new kind of physical program in schools, focusing on getting students into shape by means of martial arts, track running, weight lifting and such, instead of the common group sports in regular PE classes.

 As well as being captain of almost every sports team in the school, he also had a nag for marital arts, obviously making him part of this new school program. Of course, he had to admit, being a feral mutant with enhanced strength, senses and agility certainly helped a bit. Even though he'd never used his powers at school, he still possessed more stamina than any ordinary person would. The only actual boring part was that, even without the use of his feral abilities, no one in the class was really up to his level. Sure it was for advanced students, but most of them were only a little over average. He slowly made his way to the gym, stopping along the way, talking to a few people he hadn't had a chance to say hi to yet. He grinned when the bell rang, he'd never been on time before, why break tradition?

  -Well welcome to another year in hell everyone, said the teacher in a ''like I actually give a shit'' voice. As you can see, some students chickened out and decided to quit the class, so the ''Powers That Be'' decided to put all put you sissies in one class. I tell you kids these days, a bunch of hussies if you ask me he mumbled. .Well no use complaining now, so lets get started.

            After checking who was absent and doing a few basic warm-ups, the teacher decided it was time to show them what it was he expected his students to achieve in his class this year.

-Well! since we have our two best fighters in the same class this year, how about we have them show us a few advanced moves huh boys ?

-Yeah! Common show us! they exclaimed.

-Ok get on the mat you two, yelled the teacher.

Tyler knew he was talking about him but who else is he talking about? he wondered.

He got his answer when he saw Mark walking up to the mat as well.

-Go Tyler, you can beat him. Common!

-This is gonna be a piece of cake Tyler thought. But he was also surprised when he heard a small number of them were also cheering for Mark.

Placing them selves in front of one another, they slowly studied each other, each looking for a weakness they could exploit.. Mark was about 6'1 and had large shoulders; his body was very well defined and muscled, while not being overly bulky. He had short, light brown hair which was spiked up on his head, except for one small stubborn strand that fell on the side of his forehead. Tyler on the other hand, was only about 5'3, and while not being as tall or large as Mark, had an equally defined build and shape for his height. He had short waving curly hair which was almost black, but with a small hinge of brown you could easily spot. He had a darker skin tone than most, which complimented his deep onyx eyes perfectly, and made a startling contrast against Marks slightly lighter skin tone and piercing green eyes.

Most opponents underestimated him because of his height, but he would often use this as an advantage. Being quite tall, Mark had to move more slowly than him, which could also be an advantage. But even he had to admit, this dude didn't look stupid at all, and something about the look in Marks eyes was mysteriously captivating. It was as if a barrel of intense emotions raged behind piercing green orbs, yet at the same time, great softness and warmth also resided there. Tyler shook his head, it was probably just his imagination, and since when did eyes do all that?

-Salute, and ... go! shouted the teacher

            Tyler threw the first punch right at his face, which Mark blocked easily. He then threw his other fist which Mark also blocked. He tried kicking him but Mark grabbed him leg and sent him twirling the other way. Tyler grinned; maybe Mark was good, but he was better. It was time to kick it up a notch. Now Mark was coming at him, he kicked Tyler in the ribs and launched a punch towards his gut. Tyler got the kick full force but recovered quickly and blocked Marks's punch by grabbing his arm, and tried to flip him over. Mark, seeing that he was in a bad spot, let himself fly and by doing a flip in midair, managed to land on his feet. They punched, kicked and flipped for about fifteen minutes, neither of them gaining a clear advantage. They were staring each other down when they heard the coach scream;

-Ok, that's enough boys, we get the idea.

-Dude! Nice warm up huh? Tyler grinned as he looked up at Mark.

-Yup, although that punch of yours sure stings, he replied laughing and rubbing his shoulder.

-All go easy on you next time, said Tyler teasing.

-Ok guys, get yourself a partner, you'll be doing most of this class in pairs anyways. Common!!! lets go, we don't have all day.

- You wanna team up with me? asked Tyler, obviously impressed by Mark.

-Sure, replied Mark, surprise wide in his eyes. Apart from for a few exceptions, prep's like Tyler didn't usually talk to, or even notice people like Mark, inside, or outside school.

-I'm Tyler by the way, nice to meet someone who can actually kick.

-I'm Mark, he replied softly, still surprised.

For the next half an hour they did basic training, one attacking, the other defending, switching every ten minutes.

-Ok guys, that's enough for today, c-ya tomorrow.

-Hey Mark, why didn't you team up with me? shot one of the guys heading towards them.

-Because he knows you fight like a girl Jack! said one of the other guys named John.

-Hey! replied Jack, giving John a hit behind the head.

-Well there's that, and you were rooting for Tyler when we fought, said Mark, grinning devilishly.

-That ain't true man, said Jack.

-Oh! common we all heard you, ''Go Tyler, you can beat him'' joked John.

-Argh! I give up, he said as they all entered the locker room.

They got out of the locker room five minutes later, Tyler was walking beside Mark when he asked:

-So where'd you learn to fight like that?

-Oh you know, you pick up a few things here and there. How about you?

-Same thing. I also had this great teacher for about two years, I learned a lot from him. But I swear I've never seen a guy your size be so flexible before.

-I guess I am a bit flexible, said Mark, putting his hand behind his head.

-A bit! You've gotta be kidding dude.

-Well you're pretty fast yourself, I almost didn't see those punches coming at first.

-Yeah, lots of practice you know... Fuck! I got to carried away, he could have found out I'm a mutie. I gotta be more careful he thought. Well this is me, he said pointing to some lockers. C-ya

-Bye, Mark said as he walked away towards his own locker.

**Mark's POV**

Arriving to his locker Mark saw his best friend, Alita, with a huge grin on her face and looking excitedly at him.

-Was that who I think that was? she asked all happy.

-Who? he asked looking at her funny.

-Oh! you stop acting stupid, that was Tyler walking with you!

-So? asked Mark smiling.

-SO! you've just had a huge crush on him for the past year and a half you baka! You're so shy you didn't even have the guts to go talk to him.

-Common, it's not that huge a crush!

-What! she practically screamed as she almost fell over. Please, I'm your best friend; you can't hide these things from me you know! I've seen the way you look at him when you think nobody's looking, all dreamy and drooling, she teased, poking him.

-Aliiiii, you make me sound like a stalker or something. Ok, so he's got the cutest ass I've ever seen, but that don't mean I like him.

-Then why haven't you had a boyfriend in over six months. And don't tell me it's because your gay, half the guys in this school would go gay just to date you! And girls are all over you even though they know you ain't strait, common, its not because the lack of choice around here.

-I mean, he's just so different from me. He's cute and popular and got all the hot girls after him. I bet he never even noticed me before today. It's just a stupid crush…

-If you'd dress like I tell you, you'd have every single piece of meat on this side of North America running crazy after you! Your hot as hell, you could get him if you tried hard enough.

- I dress fine. And he isn't even gay!

-Yeah sure! What's life if you don't take risks! And if he isn't gay then that's just too bad, because he doesn't know what a great guy he's missing out on, she said, going in to super hyper mode.

-You've got this all figured out don't you? he said sheeplessly. 

-Yup, she said smiling.

-Fine, I'll get to know him better, IF he talks to me again. We'll see from there won't we?

-Ok, but I'm warning you, if you wait to long I'm gonna tell him for you... she said innocently, looking the other way.

-I give up…. You have yourself a deal.

-Ya! she exclaimed, turning back and jumping into his arms.

-You need to learn to control yourself Ali, he laughed as he hugged her back.

-I'm just so proud of my little Mark-kun, all grown up.

-Give me a break, I've been taller than you for about five years now.

-That's not what I meant you big baka! Common were gonna be late for math class if we don't hurry up.

They both laughed as they went off to class.

            Entering the class, they saw that most of the seats were already taken. Luckily, Alita spotted some empty seats in the back and pointed towards them as Mark followed and sat next to her. A few seconds later Tyler walked in and sat down in front of Mark.

-Hey! Tyler whispered, smiling.

-Hey, Mark whispered back.

            As he turned sideways to talk to Ali he saw the look she gave him, the your so into him look. She laughed as she saw him shake his head and roll his green eyes. After giving some basic instructions, the math teacher put them to work. 10 minutes later, Mark was done and decided to talk with Ali.

-Hey, you done yet? he whispered.

-Your done!!! she whispered back, eyes wide with surprise.

-Yup.

-God I hate math, it's so damn boring and there are too many numbers…

-Its not that bad.

-Well we're not all genius's you know, she replied roughly but with a smile.

-Mister, em' Kyle isn't it? are you done with your work ? the teacher asked in an annoyed voice.

-Yes sir.

-Please come and show me then, he asked in a very sleezy calm voice.

            Mark walked up the teachers desk and gave him is work. Listening to him babbling about how he hated students who said their work was finished when it was clearly only half done, or when it was finished so quickly that every single answer was wrong, speaking loudly enough for everyone to here. He even made Mark wait at his desk the whole time he was correcting the work and suggested they show his results to the whole class afterwards. Mark could only say yes.

-Poor guy, said Tyler to some of his friends. That teacher's a real asshole, putting him on the spot like that. Heck, I would have told him to go to hell by now.

Alita heard him and laughed.

-Oh! I wouldn't worry to much, that jerks gonna get a nice surprise.

-What do you mean? Tyler asked questioningly.

-You'll see, she replied with a devilish grin.

-Well all be damned! the teacher said as he finished correcting his work.

-So? How'd he do? screamed Ali excitedly.

-Yeah some others added eager to hear what he had to say.

-Emmm well ehhh ...

-So!? some other student added.

-He got everything right ...

-YEAH! go Mark! they all screamed, one of the guys even screaming "In your face," at the teacher, instantly earning himself a detention.

            Mark blushed brightly, as the bell rang and everybody rushed out to get out of school, congratulating him as they passed him by. He went out with Ali and Tyler.

-I can't believe that happened again! Ali laughed.

-It happened before!? Tyler asked.

-Every year since grade school… replied Mark now totally annoyed.

-Wow, I didn't know you were so smart, Tyler said looking at him truly surprised for the second time that day.

-That stuff is easy, but don't go thinking that I like school or something, it's like a living hell hole here, he joked.

-I know what you mean dude, he replied giving him a huge grin. C-ya, and he walked of to his locker.

-Bye, they both replied.

-So can I come by your house Mark? Ali asked.

-Sure.

-Great, I found this new song I know your gonna love.

-Cool.

-Plus, I want to copy your math homework ; I'm not done yet, she smiled at him sweetly.

-God! I should have known you wanted something.

-Mark! you hurt me! I just wanna spend some quality time with my best friend.

-Ali, in the last year the most time we've spent apart is about three days, he laughed.

-Yeah yeah, but we have to talk about the hole "Tyler situation" .

-There is no ''Tyler situation''.

-Oh! Believe me, there is now, she said grinning madly. Planning the wedding, invitations, the name of your dog….

-Stop playing matchmaker you, he teased as he closed his locker and was waiting for her to put her coat on.

-But I'm so good at it, cauz I'm Ali the looooooooove master, she said excitedly.

-Your pathetic, he teased her.

-And that why you love me hon, she said wrapping her arm around his waist as they both walked off.

-You do know gay marriage is illegal in Canada right?

**At Marks place**

  -So why do you like him anyways? he's not even that cute, Ali asked as she was copying Mark's homework.

-Well I think he's real cute, but it's more than that. And he's got the cutest smile ever and he's real nice.

-He's nice huh? Well if he's that nice how come he never spoke to you before today?

-I'm not any better am I? I never spoke to him either.

-You're right, she said totally unconvinced. What else?

-Well I don't know. Don't you ever get that feeling when your around someone, that everything just feels so right. And god every time he smiles at me, which is only like three times mind you, but it's still incredible. And he has the most beautiful brown eyes; you could just stare into for an eternity. And have you seen his hair, its the most intriguing thing, the way it's all curly and wavy, it looks kinda soft and…

-Your getting all mushy on me Mark-kun, she smiled at him. She had never seen Mark so much into someone like this before.

-Sorry, he said blushing bright red.

- So you know what you like about him, anything you don't like?

-Not that I can think of, he replied dreamily.

-Ok, so here are some things you may not have thought of. First off, he's my height. Hard to kiss don't you think.

-Ever heard of bending before?

-What if he's a bad kisser then?

-We can work around that, he replied still on cloud 9.

-Fine, I'm gonna use my secret weapon. He's a hockey player! Muhahahaha!

-So?

-SO!? You hate hockey remember? She laughed, he REALLY didn't like hockey. That was a tough one.

-Can't be that bad can it?

-Whoa! he really does like the guy I give up, your madly in love.

-Is that your final answer Oh great loooooooove master!

-Yup, she said throwing her brown hair back in an air of superiority.

-Good, now let's talk about YOUR love life.

-In your dreams!

-Fine if you won't talk, then I'll just have to make you, he said as he jumped on her and started tickling her.

-AHHHH Mark STOP HAAAAAAAA STOP STOP!

            After a good fifteen minutes of kicking and screaming they decided to watch the NGE movie on Mark's computer. Ali left around eleven and Mark decided to take a shower and go to bed. As he was about to fall asleep he couldn't help but think that for a first day back at school, it wasn't all that bad." Now if I could only get rid of these headaches," he thought as he fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Your a Mutant!

**Chapter 2**

**You're a Mutant!**

**Three weeks later**

            Mark's English class had just finished and he was now heading towards the cafeteria for his supposed "lunch". He hated eating at school; a plate cost five bucks and couldn't nearly satisfy his hunger. Prying his way through all the starving people, he finally managed to get to the food line.

- Hey Mark! practically screamed Ali, waving at him to come over. There are nuggets today! she shouted excitedly.

-Oh joy! said Mark sarcastically, going in line besides her.

-Yo Mark! you're coming at the game tonight right? shouted a guy in the other line named Rick, one of his ''admirers.''

-Probably, first game right?

-Yup! You better be there, we need all the supporters we can get.

-I'll be there, he replied with a grin.

-Great! You here that guys, Mark's coming!

-Cool, this totally rocks, shouted some of the other guys from the hockey team.

-Christ, are they all gay!? asked Ali a bit too loudly.

-Ali! don't scream like that, said Mark shushing her.

-Common! How many are gay Mark? asked Ali still a bit to loudly.

-Well... you know... said Mark a little embarrassed.

-Spill it! and then she gave him "the glare."

-Well, most of them are more like... well... bi, he said quickly. Well, at least they hit on me sometimes…

-Anime fall over you've gotta be kidding ....makes you wonder what they actually do in that locker room....Why are you going anyways? You hate the whole hockey and prep deal.

-Kinda, but there still nice people you know, and anyways, Tyler plays remember? he said smiling a bit too much.

-There still just jocks...your odd sometimes. This school is so weird, people either suck up to you, or don't talk to you at all.

-laughs Yeah, guess so, he replied. So anyways, I take it that your not coming at the game tonight.

-Not in a million years bitch!

-I'm not a bitch, bitch! he said as he took his plate of chicken nuggets and fries which he glared at with a distasteful look.

-Sure, she replied happily as she took her plate. Mmmm, chicken nuggets, my love.

            Mark shook his head. They went to sit down with there friends at there usual table, talking about music, movies and who they were, but most often who, they wanted to be dating. Mark couldn't help but feel a bit depressed; knowing that the person he wanted to be with was having lunch with a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders.

            After school, Mark went directly to work. A year ago, he had gotten a job at the pool. He taught young children from 4:30 to 5:30, ate at Subway or Ali's place because they were both close to the pool , then came back to watch everyone for free hour and  teach 2 other classes for adults from 7 to 9 . Strangely his adult classes were quite popular amongst women, and even a few daring guys showed up.

            He'd usually help close up everything, but tonight he had a particularly bad headache, and being near so many people wasn't helping at all. Passing his hand through his soft brown hair, he sighed. These headaches were getting out of hand, he could barely control his powers anymore. Being an empath, he could sense all the different emotions people were experiencing, and lately, he could barely keep his mental barriers up, the emotions constantly bombarding against them, almost making them crumble underneath the pressure. He sighed again, maybe some sleep will do me some good he thought. But I still have to go to the game, I promised Rick I'd go, but I really don't feel all that good. He'll be ok if I don't go this once. On that, he decided to go home and relax a bit.

            Once he got home, he switched on the T.V. Flipping through the different channels; he found a show that he liked. He wasn't a big fan of reality shows, but Big Brother 4 wasn't all that bad, he kinda liked it. Alyson was telling about how she would back stab everybody to win the half a million dollars prize money when his thoughts drifted off. He wondered where his father might be, but then frowned, realizing he was probably with one of his ''important clients.''

            Mark wasn't close to his parents at all, and contrary to most teenagers, he wouldn't have minded actually having a relationship with either one of his parent's. When he was six, his mutant powers emerged, almost driving him insane. The feelings of other people were overwhelming him, and he could barely make out those feelings from his own. That's when his parents where contacted by Professor Charles Xavier, a man who helped young mutants control there newly emerged gifts. Refusing to be a mother to what she described as a "perverted creature of hell," Marks mother had disowned him, but his father, though not fully accepting his sons "condition", decided against disowning him, which caused his parents to separate. Mark had then left for the Xavier Mansion, where the professor could teach him how to control his new found power. When arriving at the Xavier Mansion, Mark found that there were only two other students, a young boy named Scott Summers, unable to control the optic beams constantly bombarding from his eyes, and a young girl, Jean Grey, who was a telepath like the professor, both having the same age as him. Seeing that he was too young to control his powers, Professor Xavier placed mental blocks in Mark's mind.

Two years later, a man named Logan joined the institute, as well as a young 16 year old girl named Ororo. Mark was intrigued by the mysterious Logan. Logan eventually grew a soft spot for the kid, and taught him Japanese martial arts and other lessons he considered useful. Two years later, Mark was able to fully control his powers, and after 4 years at the Xavier Mansion, went home.

Going to school wasn't much fun, being a ten year old who could sense others feelings, he never got really close to anybody. Mark was a shy, quiet boy,  he felt that if he ever let his powers slip, and sense ones emotions, he would somehow be violating them. Then he met Alita. She was a lively young girl with an attitude, being a bit overactive at times, but she was the only one who became his true friend. The first time he saw her, he couldn't help but think that she was pretty. She had long brown hair that came down to her waist, and deep grey orbs. He was very surprised when she told her that she was a mutant as well. The young girl also specified that if he didn't like sailor moon, he could go to hell. From that moment on, they were best friends.

            Mark had never had a close relationship with his father, but at least they spoke to each other, but when he was about twelve and a half, Mark figured out he was gay. He decided that keeping it from his father would be a bad idea, so he told him. What he didn't know, was that his father was homophobic. His father all but disowned him, as his mother had once done. He said that he had never been so ashamed of him and that they were never to speak again. But to Marks great surprise, he never sent him away.

            Mark didn't like to come home at night, fearing he would have to face his father. In some ways, he'd rather have his father insult him instead of living with somebody who barely acknowledged his existence anymore. Luckily, his dad worked very late at night, and usually went on long business trips. Clearing his mind, he focused back to the show, seeing Jun talking behind Jee's back. He was laughing when he heard the telephone ring. He got up on his feet and picked it up.

-Hello?

-Hi, is that you Mark?

-Yes, who is this?

-It's Scott, haven't forgotten me now have you?

-Scott! whoa, haven't heard from you in a while.

-Mark we need your help, there's a mutant who's being chased by some guys, we'll be there in a while, but probably not soon enough, we need you to go help him.

-Where is he? asked Mark very seriously.

-Professor says he can see some sort of tennis court, and a tall building with some tree's behind it, he's near the tree's.

-I'm on my way, and he hung-up.

            I know where that is. It must be between the tennis court and the abandoned warehouse. He quickly put on his sneakers and a coat and rushed out of the house. Since when do people hunt down mutants? he asked himself as he ran towards the old warehouse. Luckily it was only about an eight minute run from where he lived. He got there in five and went strait for the woods, sensing many presences there. When he arrived at the entrance to the forest, he saw a lone figure running out of the woods. The person came, running strait towards him, and when the person got close, Mark realized it was Tyler. Tyler stopped in front of him and looked back at the woods fearfully.

-You gotta get outta here now Mark! he practically yelled.

-Tyler! what's going on?

-People are after me, all explain later, just run!

            But it was too late. Tyler's eye's flashed a pale white grey colour, turning almost like a tiger's. "There here!" Tyler exclaimed. Four men jumped out of the nearest trees, all running towards them. They were dressed from head to toe in black, wearing strange goggles on there heads. They heard one of the men say: "Ma'am, we've found the other mutant" Shit, he's the mutant! I can't believe this thought Mark. Three men charged at Tyler, one at Mark. Mark sensed more people coming. He could certainly handle one guy, and Tyler was doing fine with three, but from what he could tell, there were at least thirty more men. All of this for him? What's going on here? Mark asked himself. Mark knocked his guy out with a kick and turned around to see that Tyler was already done with his three. Six more men attacked them, three on each of them this time. Tyler quickly knocked them out, and helped Mark finish off his last guy.

-There's too many! said Mark.

-I know, but we have to fight, they'll just catch up!

-He's right, they'll follow us, I have to do something, he thought. He tried to think of a solution quickly and said: Get behind me!

-What? Tyler asked surprised.

-I said get behind me! NOW!

            Tyler saw the blazing fire in Mark's deep green orbs, sheer power emanating around him, he nodded wordlessly, and without a sound, went behind Mark. Mark sat down on the ground and relaxed himself, putting mental walls around Tyler's mind; he then looked at the 30 men rapidly approaching them. With a sharp move of the head, Mark released all of the tele-empathic energy that had been unconsciously gathering up in his mind for the past few months, unleashing a wave of shier emotional terror all around him. He only noticed that the tele-empathic waves he had sent out had taken form in waves of darkness before he drifted off into unconsciousness.


	3. Decision

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated,but you know, inspiration and stuff haha, poor excuse, I'm lazy e.e  
  
This chapter was long to write, introducing so many characters, but it still went pretty smooth. Chapter 4 will be up in the week to come, I just need to get the comments from my beta readers and make the final corrections, so it shouldn't take that long. Promise I wont be a lazy ass anymore, scouts honor.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it gave me the hugest boost ever, so keep 'em comming. Three reviews made me hyper, imagine what 7 more could do ^_~.  
  
Now on with the story *clears throat*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Decision  
  
Mark woke up in his bed, ruby quartz glasses watching over him.   
  
-About time you woke up sleepy head, it's almost eleven o'clock.  
  
-Nice to see you to Scott, he said groaning and rubbing his head. What happened?  
  
-You tell us, Scott answered. When we got here, helicopters were taking away all the men that were after Tyler.  
  
-After Tyler yeah…. Mark answered, his mood darkening.  
  
-So what happened? Tyler said you took out almost 36 men on your own. How does an empath take out that many guys huh?  
  
-I'm curious to find that one out too, said Logan entering the room with the professor.   
  
-It's quite easy actually, said the professor with a small, but all knowing smile. His powers have been growing exceedingly more powerful of late. I believe he…how should I put it? Neglected to inform us?  
  
-Sorry 'bout that professor, but I only had headaches before what happened yesterday. I had no idea I could do well… what ever it is I did, he said pulling himself in a sitting position on the bed.  
  
-Yes, we'll I believe there's no need to worry, said the professor. All the extra psychic energy you've been building up was probably released during yesterday night's incident. A bit of practice should get everything under control considering the aptitude you showed while using your powers last night.  
  
-I hope so, said Mark, not really reassured about everything.  
  
-Now, let's leave the young man to get dressed shall we? said the professor.  
  
After the three men left the room, Mark slowly got up and stretched a bit. He pulled out a fresh pair of boxers, socks, jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt. He then went into the living room, where the professor, Scott and Logan, as well as two girls whom he didn't recognize, were sitting.  
  
-Mark, I'd like you to meet Kitty and Rogue, two other students at the institute.  
  
Mark definitely didn't need much more than there name to guess who was who. Kitty was a girl who looked a little preppy, but really nice at the same time. Rogue on the other hand, was going with the whole gothic style and seemed a little darker.  
  
-Hi, nice to meet you both, he said smiling.  
  
-Hey, answered Rogue with a shy smile.  
  
Kitty on the other hand, didn't seem as if she could speak at all.  
  
-Gorgeous, simply incredible, was all she could muster.  
  
Rogue gave her a small shove with her elbow to wake her up.  
  
-Oh! HI! said Kitty, overly loud.  
  
-What's with you kid? asked Logan looking at her strangely.  
  
-I think Kitty's gotta crush, said Scott mockingly.  
  
-Scooooott!!!! she said hitting him on the shoulder. He ''is'' coming back with us to the mansion isn't he professor?  
  
-Why don't you ask him Kitty? said the professor.  
  
-So you're coming back to the institute aren't you? she asked almost pleadingly.  
  
-Well it would be really nice to go back home, but I have things to do around here, and well… I'm not really sure, he said putting his hand behind his head laughing.  
  
-Give the kid sometime to think about it Chuck's, said Logan. We're throwing a lot on him all at once.  
  
-Your right Logan, the professor agreed. Why don't you and the others prepare the X-jet for departure, Mark and I will be along shortly.  
  
They all left for the jet, leaving the professor and Mark alone in the living room.  
  
-Have a seat Mark. There's something I need to discuss with you, he said gesturing towards the couch.  
  
-Sure professor. What's up? he said sitting down.  
  
-The men that attacked you last night, there probably a new mutant hate group. You've most likely heard about them on the news haven't you?  
  
-I have, he said, not quite sure what he should say.  
  
-I'd like to know your position, what you think about all of this.  
  
Mark was a bit surprised at the bluntness of the question, but answered best he could.  
  
-To tell you the truth, it sickens me. But I can't tell you I'm not surprised everything is unfolding this way. I know first hand what it's like….  
  
-Yes, you've experienced what countless New Mutants are experiencing in this world right now. I'm asking you this because I think you know in what position mutants are in.  
  
-We're in danger, and nobody's willing to do anything about it, said Mark slightly shifting his head.  
  
-We are Mark, said the professor. Imagine the countless mutants that are feared, hated and loathed because of who they are. We can help them.  
  
-How? he asked raising his head. You can't bring every single mutant to the mansion….   
  
-I know we can't, but things have somewhat changed since you've left the mansion. Last night, you fought off your attackers bravely and skilfully. That's the kind of person we need at the institute Mark, that's the kind of people we need in the X-Men.  
  
-The X… what? asked Mark confused.   
  
-The X-Men, said the professor. We're a group of mutants who use our gifts to fight battles others choose not too. *Or choose to, thought the professor.*  
  
-So is that why they were wearing costumes? asked Mark.  
  
-The professor laughed. Yes, that's why. Those are their X-Men uniforms.  
  
-What exactly is it you do? questioned Mark, a bit overwhelmed.  
  
-We protect young mutants who need our help, like Tyler last night. I also deal on a regular basis with the government, discussing human/mutant relations. We defend our selves when necessary, our real goal however, is to achieve human/mutant peace.  
  
-So you never look for trouble? asked Mark, making sure he got all the facts.  
  
-Even though we try avoiding it as much we can, I'm afraid it finds us more often then I'd like it too.  
  
-I had no idea about any of this professor. It's pretty amazing what you're trying to do.   
  
Mark trusted his mentor implicitly, and what he was trying to accomplish was incredible. But what amazed him the most, was that he was following his dream, while the whole world seemed against him at the moment.  
  
-You see Mark, that's why I'd like you to return to the institute. Your help would be a great asset to the X-Men. And if your powers should ever get out of control, I'd prefer to be as closes to you as I can possibly be, considering the nature of your abilities…  
  
-Thanks professor. I'd really like to go back home to, but I have friends, a job, and there's school…. It' a lot to give up. And besides, I don't think an empath would be of much use to the X-Men.  
  
-It's your decision Mark, but I do think an empath of your calibre might be of great help. But know this, the institute is your home, and you will always be welcomed there  
  
-Thanks professor, Mark said with a small smile.  
  
-Well, I guess I'd better be going now shouldn't I? asked the professor smiling. I know a young girl who's going to be very disappointed by your answer. I guess it's a good thing she doesn't know you like men also huh? He said laughing.  
  
-How did you know!? I only told Scott! asked Mark shocked.  
  
-The professor tapped his temple smiling.  
  
-Professor!!!! get out of my head!!!!  
  
-Well I just wanted to know what I missed these last few years, I missed a lot as I can see, said the professor teasing him.   
  
-Professor!!! Don't do that. It kreeps me out…. -_-  
  
-I apologize, shall we go?  
  
-So when do you plan on telling Tyler…..  
  
-PROFESSOR!!! he screamed, putting up his barriers to maximum.  
  
The X-Men were waiting for them at the X-Jet, which they had landed in one of the large field behind Mark's house. Mark was amazed at the scope of the blue jets, absently wondering where they parked it at the mansion, he heard Kitty's screams.  
  
-He's coming right professor!? screamed Kitty running towards him, Scott hot on her trail.  
  
-I'm afraid he wont be joining us, today at least, answered the professor.  
  
-NOOOO he was so cute!!!! she yelled.  
  
Mark almost fell over.  
  
-You don't know half of it Kitty…  
  
Mark rolled his eyes. Scott grinned back wildly.  
  
-Shut up Scott, I'm heartbroken here!  
  
-Sure you are, said Scott rolling his eyes as well.  
  
-What's the pipsqueak yelling about? asked Logan exiting the jet with Rogue.  
  
-Oh! Nothing said Kitty. I'm just heartbroken, no big deal, she overly exaggerated.  
  
-Eh… yeah, said Logan. So guess your not coming huh kid? You give me a call if you change your mind; all come and pick you up. C-ya, said Logan, walking back to the jet.  
  
-C-ya, said Mark.  
  
-Bye, said Rogue giving him another shy smile, as well as grabbing Kitty's arm and dragging her away.  
  
-Bye Mark!!! screamed Kitty waving to him in huge signs.  
  
-Bye you guys!!! said Mark.  
  
-So your not coming huh? Well give me a call. C-ya man, said Scott giving him a high five.  
  
-C-ya, said Mark tapping the ruby-eyed man's hand.  
  
-Well I'd hoped you'd reconsider, but its your choice. Good bye Mark, call if you need anything.  
  
-Sure thing professor, bye.  
  
He slowly watched as Scott carried the professor onto the X-Jet. As the jet took off, he waved good bye to Kitty, who was giving huge frantic signs in the jet's window.  
  
***Later at Subways***  
  
-AHHHHHH!!! How cute! you saved his life and shit!!!  
  
- Will you stop screaming! he said shushing her.  
  
- But you SAVED him, Ali said waving her hands, a piece of tomato from her sandwich falling on the table.  
  
-Don't have to scream… said Mark in a low voice looking at the tomato.  
  
-We're in a Subway; everyone's listening to our conversation anyways. Ask her! she said pointing her arm towards a woman sitting besides them, who was now listening attentively to there conversation.  
  
-Stop pointing at people! It's rude!!!  
  
-Oh loosen up you wittle queer, she said with a huge grin on her face.  
  
-You're a real little biatch sometimes… he said staring at her.  
  
-I know ^_^!!!  
  
-All tell you what happened when we get outta here.  
  
-But why! Everyone's all interested in the story now!  
  
*Everyone in the Subway staring at them attentively*  
  
***At Alita's house***  
  
-Well that was embarrassing, said Mark shaking his head.  
  
-Oh get over it, now tell me what happened!!! she wined lying back on her bed.  
  
After telling her the whole story, Alita said it was the cutest thing she'd ever heard. But she thought it was really mean that Tyler hadn't tried to phone or come say thanks to Mark for saving his life. Mark calmed her down, and said he'd probably didn't have his number or something, and he'd most likely say thanks at school or something. Having nothing to do, he decided to spend the rest of the weekend at Ali's place.  
  
***Later that night***  
  
It was about one in the morning when they went to bed, Mark slept on the floor next to her. But Ali wasn't going to shut up that easily.  
  
-So you really like this guy huh? even to the point of fainting for him she giggled.  
  
-You have no idea…  
  
-It's nice you like someone so much. I hope you get to spend time with him, he seems like a nice guy, and its fun that he turned out to be a mutant ne?  
  
-It is.  
  
-So you gonna tell him when we get back to school?  
  
-I'm not sure…  
  
-Don't wait to long, g'night Mark.  
  
-'Night Ali.  
  
Mark didn't fall asleep right away that night; he had too much on his mind. The   
  
decision not to go back to the mansion, the only place he truly ever called home, had been a difficult one. He had been tempted to go back, to say the least. But when Professor X had asked him to join the x-men, he became doubtful once more. Using his powers, against someone else, or on someone else, was simply too dangerous. Just last night, he had knocked unconscious three dozen men, and using his powers like that again wasn't something that particularly attracted him.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing on his mind. Those men, they were strange to say the least. And he was sure of one thing, it had been too easy. Even if they had wanted them alive, they could have used tranquilizer guns. They were armed with nothing, not even a switchblade, except for the night vision goggles on there heads. It was all to easy somehow…. As if someone was testing them. 


	4. Note

Hey there dudes!

Well I've reread chapter 3, and one of my reviewers stated that he wanted to know where the heck was Tyler after the fight! ; and I realize I kinda dismissed him! So I'm really sorry!  I'm going to rewrite chap 3 from the ground up probably… chap 4 is gonna get some minor adjustments too (yes, there is a chap 4, finally!) Also just wanted to say I revamped chap1 and 2, nothing major at all, just a few more lines here and there, tried to make mark less of a prep, cauz he aint one

So expect chap 3 and 4 in the next 2 or 3 days! And chap 5 should be up by this Friday… (so I promised everything for Friday! I don't trust myself…)

PS: Thank you for the review udonluvr14! I greatly appreciate it! And thank you to all the others who reviewed also (5! Oh yeah baby!)


End file.
